I would have loved you all my life
by TheMegan169
Summary: E essa foi a lição mais valiosa que Caradoc Dearborn aprendeu durante os poucos meses de casamento que se seguiram; que nunca, em hipótese alguma, deve-se dizer que uma mulher grávida está tão gorda que parece que engoliu um planeta. Principalmente se a mulher em questão for Gwenog Jones.
1. Capítulo O1 - engolindo planetas

**Capítulo O1**

**engolindo planetas.**

O porta retrato passou rente a sua orelha, com as pessoas na fotografia protestando devido o tratamento violento e falta de respeito em relação à moldura. Se não fossem pelos seus reflexos adquiridos pelos anos como artilheiro, com certeza agora ele teria um enorme corte e um hematoma na testa para exibir. Um grito veio acompanhado de outro objeto inanimado vindo em sua direção porém dessa vez Caradoc Dearborn não tivera tanta sorte. O livro lhe acertara em cheio na testa; pela manhã estaria roxo, com certeza.

Não teve tempo nem de levar uma das mãos a testa e verificar se estava começando a inchar. Tivera que se abaixar novamente, pois dessa vez a mulher jogava em sua direção um pesado vaso chinês que fora presente de casamento de sua irmã; que agora não passava de milhares e milhares de pedaços de vidro espatifado e espalhado pelo chão.

- Seu desgraçado! - a voz feminina vociferou, jogando contra o homem uma vassoura, que teve o cabo quebrado ao se chocar com a parede atrás do mesmo, que por poucos segundos havia conseguido escapar, jogando-se no chão pela segunda vez em poucos segundos. - Insensível! - nisso o tom de voz ficou rouco e um soluço brotou do fundo da garganta da mulher. O braço erguido e que agora segurava um bastão de quadribol pareceu enfraquecer e aos poucos foi se abaixando.

Outro soluço brotou da morena e ela pareceu desinflar, a raiva deixando o seu corpo enquanto o mesmo amoleceu e foi deslizando pela coluna da parede até chegar ao chão. Ao ver que a mulher finalmente parecia ter perdido a ânsia de assassiná-lo, Caradoc soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro, saindo de seu esconderijo atrás do batente da porta do quarto e adentrando o aposento cautalosamente, como se estivesse pisando sobre milhares de granadas que iriam se ativar ao menor movimento brusco.

Gwenog continuou imóvel, recostada a parede repleta de porta retratos, soluçando enquanto abraçava o bastão contra o peito, ignorando a aproximção do marido que não sabia se ria da cena patética ou se consolava a mulher. O temperamento da jovem já não era estável na adolescência, agora então no oitavo mês da gestação os hormônios estavam à flor da pele; sabia que se risse, ela acabaria jogando a casa encima do mesmo. Melhor não arriscar.

Ainda a passos hesitantes aproximou-se mais dela, cautelosamente abaixando-se ao seu lado e carinhosamente passando um dos braços pelos ombros da jovem esposa, a puxando para sí. Gwenog nunca fora de demonstrar fraquezas muito menos chorar na frente de qualquer pessoa, porém recostou a testa no ombro largo e definido de Caradoc enquanto o pequeno corpo tremia com os soluços. Os longos e negros cabelos estavam em completo desalinho, caindo pelos ombros e alguns fios grudando nas bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Os grandes olhos castanhos cor de amêndoa estavam inchados e avermelhados perto da íris.

E essa foi a lição mais valiosa que Caradoc Dearborn aprendeu durante os poucos meses de casamento que se seguiram; que nunca, em hipótese alguma, deve-se dizer que uma mulher grávida está tão gorda que parece que engoliu um planeta. Principalmente se a mulher em questão for Gwenog Jones.


	2. Capítulo O2 - esconderijo de morcegos

**Capítulo O2**

**esconderijo de morcegos.**

A primeira vez que Gwenog Jones colocou os olhos em Caradoc Dearborn fora no quarto ano, quando ela fora até o capitão do time de quadribol de Gryffindor para tentar a vaga para batedora. Naquela época ela era uma garota esguia e desajeitada, que comprava brigas com desconhecidos em defesa do lado fraco e oprimido. Ele, possuia cabelos longos e levemente desarrumados pelo vento, ao qual Gwenog assemelhou como um ninho de passarinhos ou talvez até um esconderijo para morcegos.

A segunda vez que Gwenog reconheceu devidamente a presença do primogenito dos Dearborn ela estava em seu quinto ano e ele no sexto. Estava fora da cama depois do toque de recolher, havia perdido o horário estudando para uma prova de poções na biblioteca e por isso ofegou e segurou a respirção quando cruzou com o rapaz no corredor. Talvez por estar acompanhado de uma loira que estava semi vestida pendurada em um de seus braços, ou por realmente não tê-la notado com devida atenção, Caradoc ignorou o fato de um aluno estar fora da cama após o toque de recolher; porém Gwenog tivera a certeza de vê-lo direcionar-lhe um sorriso divertido.

A terceira vez que a jovem de pele morena encontrou com o cabeludo foi quando o mesmo viera em sua direção na biblioteca, com passos mansos como de um felino que se aproxima do seu dono em busca de um afago; os grandes olhos a observavam com certa cautela e sem dizer nada o garoto apenas lhe entregou um pequeno bilhete escrito por McGonagall que lhe dizia que deveria ensiná-lo transfiguração. E na primeira oportunidade caçoou as habilidades da garota em poções, fazendo-a ficar furiosa e se negar a continuar ensinando-o.

No entanto, a quarta vez que Gwenog cruzara com Caradoc fora no dia seguinte. Mesmo com ela se recusando a dar-lhe as aulas, ele compareceu à biblioteca, ficando sentado à sua frente por horas, fazendo rabiscos aleatórios no livro de transfiguração, ao qual ela havia lhe mandado fazer uma leitura silenciosa. Daquele dia em diante, todas as tardes de segunda à sábado sentavam-se sempre na mesma mesa; na zona leste da biblioteca, próximo aos livros de transfiguração e à uma das janelas que dava-lhes uma bela vista do lago negro. Ela lhe designava afazeres, tão rígida quanto as professoras e ele sempre que possível tentava fazer alguma gracinha ou algum simples gesto que pudesse atrair sua atenção.

Não podia explicar como se sentia tão intensamente bem por simplesmente conseguir arrancar uma gargalhada dela tão menos como se sentia tão irritado quando ela lhe dizia que deveria se concentrar mais, que deveria crescer. Fato era que a jovem garota de longos cabelos e pele escura começara a roubar seus pensamentos e aparecer constantamente em seus sonhos. Ansiava cada vez mais pelas aulas particulares de transfiguração e seu sorriso se intensificava sempre que à via saindo do vestiário feminino antes de algum treino de quadribol, com uma expressão de total concentração. Gostava até mesmo quando ela lhe dizia que deveria cortar os cabelos. "Você esconde morcegos aí?" ela costumava lhe perguntar, mordendo os lábios avermelhados para não rir, antes de rebater algum balaço e voar para o outro lado do campo.


	3. grama recém cortada e chuva de inverno

**Capítulo O3**

**grama recém cortada, cravo, chuva de inverno.**

Era ínicio de novembro e a primeira aula do dia seria Poções. Slughorn alisou seus bigodes de leão marinho e sorriu, ao chamar Gwenog com um aceno para perto de um dos pequenos caldeirões que estavam na mesa defronte a turma. A garota fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e enfim os abriu, seguindo até o caldeirão indicado. Seu olhar cruzou o do garoto de cabelos nos ombros e o mesmo possuia um brilho divertido no olhar, como se esperasse que ela errasse algo. Ainda não entendia porque diabos ele estava ali, assistindo à uma aula do quinto período, sendo que o mesmo cursava o sexto; algo sobre revisão para os N.I.E.M's fora o que Slughorn explicara, quando alunos mais velhos começaram a adentrar à sala de aula dos quintanistas. Voltou sua concentração à poção.

- Cheire-a. - O professor pediu, nos lábios brotando um sorriso ladino. A garota obedeceu, aproximando-se do caldeirão que borbulhava uma poção de coloração levemente arroxeada. Em primeiro momento suas narinas apenas arderam, pois subia uma leve fumaça quente. Afastou-se e aproximou-se novamente. Fechou os olhos em total relaxamento, embriagando-se com a deliciosa fragância. - Então?

- Tem cheiro de... Grama grama recém cortada. - Começou. O primeiro cheiro era inegavelmente isso. - Chuva de inverno - pode ouvir algumas risadas, vindas dos alunos de Slytherin; poderiam dizer o que quisessem, mas Gwenog sabia que a chuva inverno possuia uma fragância diferente. Era uma fragância levemente mais ácida, talvez pelo fato dos pingos d'água estarem quase congelados, causando uma leve ardência quando respiravam. - E... - a última fragância, havia sentido na tarde anterior. - Cravo. - respondeu, crispando os lábios e voltando ao seu lugar, levemente encomodada.

Na tarde anterior, a vassoura de Caradoc Dearborn havia dado defeito em pleno vôo. O garoto iria se estabacar no chão, porém Gwenog foi mais rápida e o segurou, fazendo-o sentar em sua vassoura, enquanto levava-o até o chão. O vento não estava a seu favor e fazia os cabelos longos do garoto ficarem tão próximos a sua narina que poderia sentir o cheiro perfeitamente deles; era um delicioso e inconfundível aroma de cravo.

Naquela noite, ainda incomodada pela aula de poções, a garota de pele escura resolvera voar, para tentar alinhar os pensamentos. O céu estava dando leves clarões, indicando que uma tempestade se aproximava. Após algumas horas, seus músculos estavam completamente tensos, estivera voando por tempo demais. Resolveu descer e ir para o dormitório. Foi quando percebeu que alguém estava sentado na arquibancada; poderia ter estado ali por horas e ela não teria notado. Os cabelos voavam de acordo com o vento, e um leve sorriso se fazia presente em seus lábios, enquanto o mesmo graciosamente levava um cigarro trouxa aos lábios, tragando-o pacientemente e a observando; tornando-o uma imagem deslumbrante. Porém Gwenog deu-lhe as costas e logo pode ouvir o barulho de passos à seguindo.

- Vai me ignorar até quando? - Caradoc perguntou, ultrapassando-a e parando na sua frente, com os braços cruzados, impedindo-a de prosseguir seu caminho. - Como seu capitão, ordeno que fale comigo. - Seu tom de voz se tornara um tanto quanto irritado.

Na última semana ela havia simplesmente parado de lhe dar aulas e decidido lhe ignorar nos corredores, deixando-o sempre com uma expressão confusa quando simplesmente lhe dava as costas sem responder suas perguntas. Gwenog tentou prosseguir seu caminho sem lhe responder, porém talvez pela irritação acumulada ou porque já queria fazer isso à um bom tempo, Caradoc agarrou seu braço, puxando-a para sí. A garota Jones o olhou assustada e até mesmo um tanto quanto indignada; porém não relutou. Apenas fechou os olhos, quando sentiu os lábios com gosto de cravo encostar-se aos seus. A chuva que ameaçava mais cedo finalmente caiu, fazendo Gwenog não saber apenas como era o cheiro da chuva de novembro mas também sentir o gosto da mesma. A chuva gelada caindo em sua pele deixando-a fria e arrepiada, menos os lábios. Esses tornavam-se cada vez mais calorosos e com o agradável gosto do cravo mesclado a nicotina.


	4. o desabrochar do cravo vermelho

**Capítulo O4**

**o desabrochar do cravo vermelho.**

- Você demorou - A jovem Jones não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que quem acabara de se deixar ao seu lado sobre aquela velha toalha xadrez de pequinique fora Caradoc.

- Desculpe. Tive problemas ao passar pelo quarto corredor, Filch estava fazendo uma ronda e... - Não tivera chance de terminar de se explicar, pois Gwenog pousou as delicadas mãos em seu rosto e o puxou para sí, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Você fala demais - reclamou com um leve sorriso nos lábios avermelhados. Caradoc sorriu, voltando a se deitar confortavelmente na toalha, enquanto a garota pousava sua cabeça sobre o peito do mesmo, que lhe deu um demorado beijo no topo da cabeça.

Sempre faziam isso nas noites de terça feira; fugiam do castelo após o toque de recolher e deitavam-se sob um carvalho defronte ao lago negro enquanto observavam as estrelas. Mesmo um ano após começarem com aquele ritual, não havia uma terça sequer que haviam faltado ou que haviam enjoado daquilo.

- Veja - comentou enquanto apontava para uma constelação distante a qual Gwenog tivera que estreitar os olhos para conseguir enxergar. - Aquela é a constelação Andrômeda.

- Andrômeda é uma constelação? - Gwenog era uma romântica invicta, porém não prestara atenção em sequer uma aula de astronomia. Sempre dava um jeito de ficar no fundo da turma e tirar um cochilo pois estava cansada demais dos treinos de quadribol - Jurava que o nome daquela esquisita da Black era sei lá, uma doença de pele - comentou dando ombros, fazendo o cabeludo gargalhar.

- Eu te amo, sabia? - Um sorriso genuíno preenchia o rosto do gryffindor.

- Claro que sim - a garota ergue-se nos cotovelos, apoiando-os no peitoral no namorado, enquanto observava seu rosto com um sorriso - Eu sou linda, esperta, inteligente, ótima em quadribol, quem não me amaria? - comentou em um tom divertido.

Caradoc sorriu enquanto começava a fazer cócegas na morena, sabendo que aquele era de longe seu ponto fraco.

- E muito modesta também, senhorita Jones - a garota confirmou com um aceno positivo.

A lua minguante já estava no topo do céu, o que indicava que era provavelmente por volta da uma da manhã; o horário que sempre voltavam para seus dormitórios.

- Ok, agora preciso conversar um pouco sério com você - o Dearborn respirou fundo, sentando-se enquanto Gwenog fazia o mesmo. - bom, no último verão minha mãe me deu isso - fez uma pausa, enquanto tirava um cravo vermelho do tamanho de um botão de dentro da capa, que com um leve aceno de varinha o mesmo ficou em seu tamanho natural, um pouco maior que sua mão - e pediu que eu entregasse para a mulher da minha vida. Então, bem... - Caradoc nunca fora exatamente romântico muito menos tinha um ótimo dom de oratória como Benjamin. Acabou dando ombros, enquanto Gwenog pegava o cravo vermelho com lágrimas nos olhos - Eu te amo e espero que isso recompense minhas péssimas palavras.

- É lindo - a gryffindor disse, enquanto aproximava o rosto do mesmo, respirando profundamente e apreciando o aroma que tanto gostava; afinal era o mesmo aroma de Caradoc.

"Não se esqueça de colocá-lo na água" fora o que o garoto lhe dissera quando lhe beijara pela ultima vez antes dela subir as escadas até seu dormitório. Gwenog obedecera, projetando um pequeno vaso com água com um leve aceno de varinha assim que chegara no quarto. E na manhã seguinte, assim que a Jones abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi que o cravo vermelho havia verdadeiramente desabrochado; em seu centro, havia um delicado anel de noivado, com um pequeno rubi no topo.


	5. o último pôr do sol

**Capítulo O5**

**o último pôr do sol.**

— Não comece com esse assunto de novo Gwenog. Por favor. — O homem pediu, seu tom de voz demonstrando que estava farto daquele assunto.

A mulher morena suspirou, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para a direção oposta, um movimento involuntário que sempre repetia quando estava com raiva de algo. Ou quando sabia que aquela seria uma batalha já perdida; o que era o caso.

— Acha que eu gosto de vê-la assinar seu nome de solteira? — Caradoc perguntou, as narinas inflando levemente, começando a ficar aborrecido. — Que eu gosto de ver na certidão de nascimento de Megan que a paternidade é não existente? — Agora seu tom de voz estava algumas oitavas mais alta que o normal, fazendo o pequeno bebê em seu colo se remexer soltando alguns barulhos aborrecidos — Que eu gosto de ver aqueles jogadores de quadribol dando encima de você por que não fazem idéia que você é a Sra. Dearborn e que temos uma filha juntos? — Sua voz ficava mais grossa a medida que despejava as palavras que sempre segurava quando a mulher insistia em querer tornar público o casamento.

Gwenog nunca fora de aceitar as opiniões alheias com facilidade, tão menos abaixar a cabeça para qualquer decisão que não partisse dela mesma. Porém dessa vez precisava admitir que o marido tinha razão; nos tempos atuais a pior coisa a se fazer era admitir qualquer ligamento com membros da Ordem da Fênix. Era como colocar um holofote sobre sua cabeça e implorar pela perseguição dos comensais. Gwenog possuia uma irmã e cunhado que faziam parte da Ordem. Se suspeitassem que havia se casado as escondidas com seu namorado de escola que era principalmente um dos membros fundadores do grupo que combatia os bruxos das trevas, não levaria dias para que os comensais lhe fizessem uma visita.

— Vá me dizer que se esqueceu do verão passado quando... — Porém antes que o homem pudesse continuar, Gwenog o interrompeu.

— É claro que eu sei o que aconteceu no verão passado. — Respondeu, o maxilar trincado, fazendo sua voz sair mais grave que o normal.

Bartemius Crouch havia unido as pontas soltas, descobrindo que Hestia Jones a auror que era uma verdadeira pedra em seu sapato tinha como irmã caçula a famosa jogadora de quadribol Gwenog Jones. A garota de pele escura ainda possuia as cicatrizes no corpo, da rápida visita que Bartemius lhe fizera. Afetada pela memória a morena passou levemente a mão pelo cotovelo, onde havia uma enorme cicatriz; Bartemius lhe empurrara contra uma mesa de vidro. Os medibruxos até lhe mandaram jogar na loteria bruxa. Alguns centímetros acima e a mulher jamais poderia voltar a segurar um bastão de Quadribol.

O Dearborn respirou fundo, ajeitando a manta da pequena Megan. Uma leve brisa bagunçava os cabelos longos e negros como ébano da jovem mulher, que resolveu deixar o orgulho de lado e aproximou-se do marido e da filha, recebendo de bom grado o braço que o mesmo passou por seus ombros. Em seu primeiro encontro, Gwenog confidenciara ao garoto de cabelos longos que adorava ver o nascer e o pôr do sol. Por tal motivo, todos os anos em um certo dia do mês de agosto, quando estavam nas férias escolares o garoto a levava para uma praia próxima a sua casa e assistia ao seu lado o pôr do sol, passavam a noite juntos admirando as estrelas e somente após o sol ter nascido novamente é que a levava para casa. E mesmo depois de casados, continuavam com esse mesmo ritual, trazendo agora a filha que em alguns dias completaria um ano.

— Eu entendo. Eu só realmente gostaria de ser tratada como senhora. E poder sair na rua com Megan sem um jornalista a ver e começarem as perguntas. E gostaria de assinar Gwenog Dearborn em qualquer pedaço de papel.

Caradoc retirou o braço que abraçava os ombros da jovem esposa e pegou a varinha que estava ao seu lado. Murmurou algo que Gwenog não entendeu e em poucos segundos um punhado de areia começava a transfigurar-se em um pedaço de pergaminho, tinta e uma pena. A mulher entendeu o que ele queria fazer e começou a rir, com lágrimas nos olhos escuros.

Pegou o pedaço de papel e com uma caricatura inclinada e elegante, assinou Gwenog Dearborn. Ao terminar, carinhosamente dobrou o pergaminho, colocando-o em seu bolso.

— Eu te amo, senhora Dearborn — Caradoc a puxou, voltando a aconchegá-la em seu braço, depositando um beijo em sua testa.


End file.
